


A Last Minute Present

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Birthday Presents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Lucas really wants to get Wes a great birthday present. Established Lucas/Adam.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



> A holiday ficlet for Small_hobbit, for the prompt: Lucas/Adam, Lucas has lost something (anything), Adam to the rescue.

“I can’t find it!” Lucas said, swallowing nervously.

Adam tensed – Lucas never lost his cool head, so this had to be bad. “What?”

“The videogame I bought for Wes’s birthday!” 

Adam exhaled. “It’s okay,” he said with a smile, “Give it to him when you find it.”

Lucas’ jaw tensed in a way that he usually reserved for enemy spies. “I’m not going to not give him a present on the first birthday that I’m part of his life,” he said.

Adam ran a hand over his shoulder. “Kids don’t need things to be perfect, Lucas.”

Lucas just rolled his eyes.

Adam stifled a laugh. It wasn’t like Lucas to be so… dramatic.

“Look,” Adam said, “Just give him a piece of paper that promises to take him somewhere. Like to a fun fair or to a nice show.”

Lucas relaxed a little. “I could do that,” he acknowledged.

Adam leaned in to give him a tight hug. “I love that you care so much.”

“You’re still laughing at me. On the inside.”

“...I can laugh and empathize at the same time.”

\--

Later that night, after cake and presents, when Wes had finally gone to bed, and Lucas had started to clean the table, Adam stood in front of him and scowled.

“What?” Lucas said.

“You promised to take him skydiving!”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.”

Adam gritted his teeth. “You couldn’t think of a safer activity?”

“It’s fine,” Lucas said, “I’ve seen kids do it, they strap the kid to the front of the adult, it’s a good time for all.” He stacked up the plates and handed them to Adam, who put them right back on the table.

“A fun fair. Or a show. I specifically said a fun fair or a show.”

Lucas waved his hand. “It’s perfectly safe. You can come too. Did you see Wes’ smile when I told him? He really liked it!” 

Adam closed his eyes in frustration. Lucas was clearly pleased that he had found a present that had thrilled Wes so much. More than pleased even, and more than relieved – Lucas was positively warm with joy about it.

Which would be very sweet. 

Heartwarmingly sweet.

If it weren’t for the fact that now Wes expected to be given permission to skydive. 

Adam heard the sink go on in the kitchen as Lucas started the washing up.

He let out a long sigh.


End file.
